random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
A Transient List of Miroir's Favourite Quotes
From Touhou *"I don't like the dark, though. There are only weirdos out at this hour." - Marisa Kirisame *"Don't take any books, please." - Patchouli Knowledge *"I'm not night-blind, dangit! I mean... are you the owner of this household?" - Reimu Hakurei *"Ah, the cleaning isn't getting anywhere! The mistress is going to be angry with me!" - Sakuya Izayoi *"Can I become chief maid without actually being a maid?" - Marisa *"Well, let's see. I am Reimu Hakurei, a shrine maiden." - Marisa *"I'll introduce you to a shrine maiden." - Marisa *"Be quiet! If your kind would just sleep, it would be spring already!" - Reimu *"On top of that, there's a freaky flying maid coming towards me." - Letitia Whiterock *"No wonder... that was a pointless encounter with a pointless person." - Marisa *"Why don't you get put to sleep at an animal shelter? The Buddhist paradise is warm, they say." - Sakuya *"I am normal, just not a human!" - Alice Margatroid *"You're a human, I see. Just what I needed." - Youmu Konpaku *"Well, if I don't go any further, how will I reclaim spring?" - Marisa *"You know, you could at least start off with "sorry to bother you at this late hour" or something." - Yuyuko Saigyouji *"(Did she seriously think this was part of a monk's liturgy?)" - Kyouko Kasodani *"(I've heard so many agonized yells today.)" - Sanae Kochiya *"Do you mind if I come in? I'm comin' in, I'm comin' in!" - Sanae *"I have no reason to fight you. "Harmony is to be valued."" - Toyosatomimi no Miko *"But going back empty-handed after coming all the way out here is kinda..." - Sanae *"You're too quiet!" - Kyouko *"You're the one that's too loud! It's way too early." - Marisa *"This won't result in a conversation. Is your brain rotten?" - Marisa *"Curse yooooou! I'm done fooooor-" - Yoshika Miyako *"Fighting a zombie in a cemetery? What kind of third-rate movie is this?" - Marisa *"Divine spirits? What're those? Are they nutritious?" - Yoshika *"Ooh, there's a meaningful-looking door... No choice but to go in!" - Marisa *"Ooh, so you don't mind if I beat you?" - Marisa *"A youkai requesting a youkai extermination... fine, then. I'll beat you all at once." - Reimu *"You've got really good complexion for a zombie." - Reimu *"Cute underling? You mean that rotten underling?" - Reimu *"You mean Byakuren? She's just a business rival." - Reimu *"Huh? What half-asleep nonsense are you spouting?" - Yuyuko *"Huh? Hasn't this become a serious matter?" - Youmu *"Bring me back a souvenir!" - Yuyuko *"The temple has a strict ban on killing!" - Kyouko *"Anybody swinging around sharp swords and committing unnecessary killing in the temple... is to die here!" - Kyouko *"Yes, yes, we get it, you're already dead." - Youmu *"Die, you say!? Dying's no good." - Yoshika *"The dead being resurrected can't be anything but a bad thing! ...or so I think so." - Youmu From Final Fantasy VI *"Well, that was plain rude. I'm a treasure hunter - and don't you forget it!" - Locke Cole *"I'm a former general, not some opera floozy!" - Celes Chere *"Filthy, double-crossing empire..." - Shadow From Villainous *"Well, boss, it's really more of a device than a ray..." - Dr. Flug *"Does it work, or not?" - Black Hat *"Why did you hit the button again?!" - Black Hat *"We aaaaall floaaaat." - Demencia *"Now turn it off so we can go back inside." - Black Hat *"I never actually thought about... turning it off..." - Flug *"New special! Giant monster-sized bear! Perfect for stampeding through your town! Any takers?" - Black Hat *"I... I think it rebooted in nice mode, sir..." - Flug *"Say, are your henchmen too big and loud?" - Demencia From Kirby Right Back at Ya *"You have broken the king's heart! How do I know? He doesn't have one!" - Escargoon *"Pie-throwing isn't just a waste of time, it's a waste of food!" - Tiffany Ebrum *"Hey! Look at that flying giraffe!" - King Dedede *"What do you want, I'm speechifying here!" - Dedede *"Look. It is Fire Dedede, our hero! I would never say that." - Meta Knight *"This castle is like an ice box!" - Lady Like *"Snow's strictly for penguins! I ain't gonna freeze my feathers off!" - Tokkori *"Hey! What did ya put that fire out for?" - Tokkori *"I ain't spending the night in this igloo! Adios!" - Tokkori *"I've heard of bad table manners, but this is ridiculous!" - Escargoon *"If you think you can bribe his majesty, you'll need a bigger package than that, buddy!" - Escargoon *"Better-tasting food shouldn't take so long!" - Dedede *"That's right, and I'll be very happy to give Hippocratic oath back!" - Yabui *"You're right, my dear. Isn't it wonderful to breathe again?" - Sir Ebrum From Kid Icarus Uprising *"I don't know. My goldfish never lasted very long." - Palutena *"If you don't watch out, we'll be having barbecued angel tonight. And though spicy angel wings sound tasty, I'd best get you out of there." - Palutena *"I wanted to get my driver's licence. So I whipped up a little parking lot to practice in. But then it hit me. How am I supposed to steer without hands?" - Pandora *"Oh, no worries. I minored in branchial respiration... wait, you're crazy!" - Pit *"Okay, just hold your breath, then. For about two hours." - Palutena *"Do you soak in every random puddle that crosses your path?" - Viridi *"That's it! You're officially at the top of my to-kill list!" - Viridi *"Wish we had the budget for grind rails..." - Phosphora *"An elevator into a torture chamber. Convenient!" - Viridi *"Hades, did you put that treasure box there?" - Palutena *"All hail the goddess of obvious." - Viridi *"You're gonna fall! You're gonna fall!" - Viridi *"Full disclosure here - the Mimicuties were courtesy of yours truly." - Hades *"When freaky aliens give you lemons, make freaky alien lemonade! Like... THIS!" - Hades *"Dangerous? Come on now. I've spent this whole game getting shot at." - Pit *"Ugh! You two are so annoying! This is why I kept trying to kill you!" - Viridi *"We even had a loading screen back there!" - Pit *"This game universe and that game universe have NOTHING to do with each other!" - Viridi From Me and my Internet Friends *"Clownpiece clearly never went to law school." - TS *"I know she's fictional but I trust Clownpiece with my credit card and social security number, neither of which I have." - Pixel *"Pixel and Mirror for Adim 2k18" - Jasmine *"Throw some uncooked pasta noodles in the bowl. It doesn't matter what kind of pasta noodles you use, just as long as it's in the bowl." - Pixel *"Crosses the bridge You can't tell me what to do, song!" - Brainz *"But it is! And I'd kill 10000000000000000 men for Hilda and Twig!" - Ivy *"I want Kyoko to mow my lawn and read me a bedtime story." - Pixel *"Honestly, I think that Brainz and I are the Balancing Police at this stage. All that's left is to deck out the navy blue uniforms." - Me Category:Stuff with Touhou in it Category:Final Fantasy Category:Villainous Category:Kirby Category:Kid Icarus